


si tu ne besoindra pas l'amour

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: F/M, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Cyrano is in love with Roxane.
Relationships: Christian de Neuvillette/Roxane, Cyrano de Bergerac/Christian de Neuvillette, Cyrano de Bergerac/Roxane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	si tu ne besoindra pas l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gay and francophone and havent slept and am writing something like poetry because i was reminded.  
> sorry if the conjugation in the title is abhorrent, by the way, i never was very good at it.  
> this started as a text message to a friend and i got carried away and never ended up sending it anyways. 
> 
> so here it is, i guess. hope you enjoy.

cyrano is in love with roxane. he is in love with the concept of roxane and he is so in love with her he doesn't care who she is in love with, so long as she is happy.   
christian is in love with roxane shallowly. he is in love with her collarbones and the way the sun hits her hair beneath its veil. he is in love with her face and her voice and her laughter with friends, but he is also in love with cyrano.  
he is in love with cyrano at first for the way he can make his words into pink on roxane's perfect cheeks. he can paint her face and fancy her dress and send her to the door every day to check for letters and her balcony every night for christian, and christian is in love with that. he is.   
later, though, once he's read all those letters and monologues and scripts for their talks, that love is something else.   
that love is the way cyrano's words move on the page, the way they illustrate and bloom like folded paper flowers. that love is the way cyrano looks as he writes, focused and careful, with the smile on his face of imagining roxane. that love was the way cyrano did all of this for him, for christian, the man who was courting the woman he loved, just because he so wanted her to be happy, and believed it would never be with him. could never be with him. christian didn't belive that. he knew if roxane knew who was sending the letters, if she knew whose words were coming from christian's mouth, if she knew the gentle way cyrano held his papers when he'd finished as if they contained roxanne herself folded within, she would love him too.  
this was a certanity, in christian's mind. he knows this as he knows the sun must set each day, and as the moon must take its place. he knows this as the streets are busy and the lamp-lighters come each night. he knows this. of this he is certain.  
christian is in love with cyrano. he is in love with the way cyrano writes and the way he speaks and the way he looks when he thinks about roxane, and he is so in love with him he doesn't care who he is in love with, so long as he is happy.


End file.
